Sleeping Nobody
by Poisonous Passion
Summary: Sora and Kairi are a happy King and Queen and with the birth of their daughter Namine both blessings and a curse is bestowed upon her. Riku is bitter and jealous and has grown to hate his former friends. A KH Sleeping Beauty R&R!


_OK, I was reading some fanfiction for no reason what so ever and I randomly thought of Sleeping Beauty. So I'm writing a KH parody of it! Note, it's not going to be the same. Because I want to make it somewhat funny, and I know there were no jesters in it, but overall I found SB to be rather depressing until the very end. _

_Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN KH or SB. _The twisted plot, however is mine._

_Cast:_

King_ : Sora_

Queen_ : Kairi_

Princess_: Namine_

Prince _: Roxas_

Red Fairy (Flora)_ : Marluxia (I couldn't resist the urge...)_

Blue Fairy (Merryweather)_ : Aerith_

Green Fairy (Fauna)_ : Yuffie_

Evil Witch_ : Riku_

Crow_ : Donald _

_&& For comic relief we have Axel, and Demyx as jesters that will randomly appear when a scene starts to go... down hill?_

_Enjoy!_

_**Sleeping Nobody**_

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in a peaceful kingdom ruled by a fair King, and beautiful Queen, the couple was blessed with a baby girl, and cursed by... a curse?

King Sora and Queen Kairi thanked each lord and lady to present their daughter, Princess Namine, with gifts. Last to come to present their own gifts were the three fairies. The green fairy, Yuffie, spoke up first as the three bowed to their highnesses.

"We three have come to bestow our humble gifts on the Princess..." she looked at the note cards she was reading off of. "Which one of you wrote these?" She questioned the other two. Marluxia raised his hand. "All the more reason not to read them." Yuffie turned away from the red...err... pink fairy, and regarded the royal couple once more. "We've come to give your child free stuff! But our's is better, because it's magic!" she exclaimed. Kairi giggled.

Aerith smiled, "Please excuse Yuffie's crude manners." Both Sora and Kairi nodded.

"Oh, me first, me first!" Marluxia eagerly raised his hand.

Sora gave Kairi a nervous glance. "Proceed," she said reassuring Sora at the same time.

Marluxia looked down at the sleeping blonde that was Namine. After a thoughtful moment he waved his wand in a show of sparkles and bright colors. "May Princess Namine be blessed with flawless beauty, may she teach the very sun to shine with radience and, with creamy skin, lush lips, shining eyes-"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Get on with it already!"

"And may she be very, very pretty." he wrapped it up quickly, lest he suffer the green fairy's wrath later. With a tink, pink glitter fell onto Namine and vanished, and Yuffie flew up next.

She sighed, "Well since I obviously can't top fruit-cake's act, I'll just give her something different. I'll bless Namine with the gift of song, so birds and chipmunks and squirrels may not die if she were to stroll in the woods and sing-" Aerith tapped her on the back of the head. Yuffie scowled and sprinkled her magic on Namine and resigned her spot to Aerith. She took a moment to think.

While Yuffie sat down beside Marluxia, scowling, she was approached by one of the jesters, Axel. "Fruit-cake, honestly? Is that all you could come up with?"

"I'm not the walking circus tent, excuse me." she replied tartly referring to Axel's brightly colored clothes.

"No, excuse me, the women love a man in uniform." He struck a pose.

Yuffie cracked up, "Now I see how you keep you job..." she was interrupted by a crashing sound that was the doors being thrown open. "Almost sounded like your counter-part breaking something..." She was, of course, referring to the ever so clumsy Demyx, who had a bad habit of stumbling into something, or dropping something.

But what everyone saw was not the sheepish grin that Demyx would most likely be wearing, but a very sour looking Riku. Riku was clad in a long cape, and a dark aura surrounded him like a low laying fog. From beneath his silver locks his aquamarine eyes locked onto the throne as he slowly approached. In a mock bow he addressed the King, "I'm hurt, that you didn't think to invite your old friend..."

Once it had been made public that Prince Sora was to marry Lady Kairi, Riku became jealous and bitter, and eventually began to hate his former friends. He had hauled himself away in a dark castle and plotted his revenge as his hatred of the two grew. Riku formed himself an army of underlings known as "Heartless". He also had a pet bird, not a crow per se, but a duck by the name of Donald, who he preferred to leave locked up in an unused room because he was more of an embarrassment then a help.

Sora glared at Riku, he knew the deep hate his friend felt for him and his wife. "What do you want?" Riku's kindness and "hurt" was simply an act.

Riku grinned, "To pay my respects to the Princess, isn't that what everyone else is here to do?" The young couple tensed as Riku walked up to the Princess in her cradle. He studied her for a long, tense moment and smirked. "Yes, I know exactly what to give you." Holding his black staff before him he cast a curse, "Princess Namine may you grow up to be beautiful, with a voice that rivals the angels, and fall in love with your Prince Charming, but on your sixteenth birthday tragedy shall shake the kingdom as you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die!"

The King jumped to his feet and went to attack Riku who had vanished into a swirling black cloud with a snicker. The Queen grabbed Namine's sleeping form and hugged her close. "What will we do?" She asked Sora who was recovering from his trip to the floor. "Namine can't die!" Tears fell from Kairi's eyes as she murmured sweet things to the baby who had just woken up and was crying.

Sora went over and hugged his wife and baby when Aerith flew up to them with a bit of hope. "I have yet to bless her with my gift, perhaps I can alter the curse..."

Kairi nodded and replaced Namine in the cradle as Aerith hovered above her. "I cannot break Riku's spell, but I can alter it... Princess Namine will grow up and be beautiful with an equally beautiful voice, but on her sixteenth birthday if she were to prick her finger she would not die, but sleep accompanied by sweet dreams."

Sora nodded, "But how would we break the curse?"

Aerith smiled, "True love's kiss."

"Go figure, Aerith, you've always been such a hopeless romantic..." Yuffie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. Marluxia was humming.

"It's a fantastic idea!" he squealed.

Sora turned to the nobles in the room. "From this day forward all the spinning wheels in the land shall be burned!" Kairi was once more holding Namine. "Kairi," Sora turned to her, "We need to hide her, Riku is bound to try something else to harm her."

"Oh I have a fabulous idea!" Marluxia said, "We can raise her, Yuffie, Aerith and I. And we could change her name to avoid anyone finding out."

Yuffie and Aerith looked at eachother, it wasn't actually a bad idea.

Sora and Kairi looked down at their girl one more time before nodding. "It would be for the best..."

Kairi nodded as well... "We could call her Laina... It means 'fair one'."

That night the fairies made human guises and took the baby into the woods where a lone cabin stood. The three would pose as Laina's aunts... Well, two of them would, Marluxia would be her uncle. They would raise her until she was sixteen, and once the came they would tell her of her true birth and return her to the castle. A ball would be held to celebrate her safety and her birthday.

* * *

_Yes, that is the prologue. Short, but sweet. Hope you enjoy the rest which I'll get to soon!_


End file.
